Talk:Genocide Route/@comment-24821641-20161231001032/@comment-28517148-20161231160527
First of all - matters worth clarifying. Frisk cannot be just killed becauce you simply can't kill something lifeless. Frisk is just an empty shell, kinda gate to virtual world. Frisk (Player) can be only temporarily stopped from progressing and nothing more. Frisk as Playable Character in Undertale and Player as person sitting in front of keyboard are physically two different things. But Frisk is not able to do anything on his own because they lack of Free will which is required to make independant decisions. So Frisk needs to be controlled. And this is Player's role - to control them, to make decisions. On the other hand Players cannot simply walk into the game so they need thing which allows to interact with game virtual world. And this is Frisk's role. So anything Player commands - Frisk does do it. Anything Frisk encounters - it concern Player too. In cause-and-effect relationship Frisk and Player are the same. They are one. Now about important thing tightly linking Frisk (Playable Character) and Player - the Player's Character. Like Chara said, it is: HP, ATK, DEF, GOLD, EXP, LV. It is also: visited places, discovered secrets, acquired items or any public or hidden number or value tracked and stored by the game. Player's Character is created during gameplay with every move made by the Players theyself. Obviously, being only a list of stats, PC cannot act by itself. In the other hand Player making independant decisions during gameplay is always succumbed by emotional sates or driven by emotions and these emotions are taking their toll on Player's Character. For example - genocide PC saturated by specific set of emotions has high kill count and level while its pacifist version has many friends and no kills. So, knowing this, it can be said that Player's Character (not Playable Character) is actually poor substitute for Player's Soul - a set of Mind, Emotions and Free will combined togrther (which Frisk doesn't have). Now to the point - you are asking about very common, obvious thing - every Player's character will be destroyed (or set to default state - call it whatever you want) when game reach its end. It is just harmless reset (or restart) and it doesn't matter which path was chosen or even which game is played. Except for, as far as I know, genocide ending in Undertale - here, game creator Toby Fox (not Chara which also isn't Player or Player character but a parasite, and not some annoying dog) is directly forcing the Players to sacrifice their Characters, their souls so they are able to finish the path, reset and start game from the begening but now marked as soulless. Why Mr. Fox did this? I dont know. Was it on purpose or by accident? Is this a joke or attempt to draw attention to something important? I dont know. To sum up, these are actually simple things, easy to understand yet difficult to accept. The choice is yours.